Diablo DXD
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Diablo is dead. All across Sanctuary Mankind is rebuilding, entering an Industrial Revolution. With the help of the Nephalem and the alliance with the Angris Council, humanity has high hopes. Yet, monsters still exist. Driven by their mission the Hyoudous, a Xiansai born Demon Hunter family ventures through the Waypoints to the plane of existence called ... Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Nephalem meet Grigori

Chapter 1: Nephalem meet Grigori

"This wasn't part of the deal!"

"No our agreement is over so please scoot away to your 'Sanctuary'!"

"We of our order came here to hunt the last of Diablo's followers! Nothing more! Nothing less!"

"If that is your policy then Demon Hunter then you wouldn't care if I struck down these vile creatures!"

"I, Hyoudou am of an organization that battles Sanctuary Demons; legitimate evil. The only legitimate evil I see is a mad earth church exorcist taking glee in slaughtering crying children just because they have black wings!"

"Enough of this! Fallen angels must be purged for Earth's future!"

"My dream was for my Issei and Ryu to be able to walk alongside non-humans and not have a desire to fight! If that means that I have to fight a fellow human then so be it!"

* * *

As the orphaned Raynare ran for her life she could hear the sound of fighting erupting between the exorcists and the demon hunters. It was just karmic for the small fallen angel enclave to get caught in the crossfire, fanatical adults dealing with malevolent forces from other planes of existence. Most of the sane fallen angels had fled, the contractors, such as her parents had their 'allies' turn on them when the first exorcist came in. Now these Demon Hunters from Sanctuary were trying to save those still stuck in this town turned battlefield.

A massive explosion came to her right as an Exorcist crash landed in front of her, a now charred arrow lodged in his chest. Screaming, the black winged child fled from her little rubble hideout and ran straight first into the hands of an enormous man in black leather.

"No!" she cried struggling, "leave me alone!"

"Kid!KID!"

The tall man shook her hard enough that she realized that the man holding her was Hyoudou, leader of the Demon Hunters.

"I'm Hyoudou," he said, "we aren't here for you but we can at least get you out of here. Understand?"

Reynare nodded.

"Good…Issei! Ryu! Get her out of here!"

Out of the fire came a young boy around her age, wearing a small version of the Demon Hunter Armor and a crossbow slung behind his back.

"Where's Ryu?!"

"Saving someone else! Dad I'll get her out, just give her to me!"

Without a word Hyoudou nodded with complete trust and pointed him to a safe corridor behind him.

"Let's go!"

Issei held Raynare with his hand, leading her through a group of Demon Hunters that laid covering fire for the two children.

* * *

The battle was over. In a single night the small demon platoon was wiped out and a cell of exorcists limping away, it was a price to pay for harming the townspeople. The half-platoon of demon hunters had lost only one man and that was from the jaws of the demon commander. The fallen angel townspeople had lost thirteen from the demons, six from the exorcists, and none from the Demon Hunters.

There would have been 25 more dead if wasn't for the aid of the Demon Hunters.

As for Raynare she was now an outcast, her abusive family wasn't very liked in the first place and since it was partly her parents' fault she was going to be left with nothing. Without someone to love her and her own little world destroyed she cried in a little clearing away from the others.

It would have the start of a very painful life if weren't for Issei holding out a crossbow in front of her.

"If you need a family we…I am right here"

Looking up at her, Raynare saw the first genuinely gentle face for a long time and blushed as she grabbed onto the crossbow handle, placing her hand on top of his.

Across from them, the patriarch of the Hyoudou family was readying the Horadric spell to travel to Sanctuary. With the apocalyptic war behind them, the People of Sanctuary were in the middle of industrialization and exploring the worlds behind waypoint gates. The ethnic Xiansai Demon Hunter knew this was going to be one of many 'incidents' to come as Sanctuary undergoes a dramatic revolution. Sighing, he resigned himself to be (humorously) comforted by the fact that at least one of his sons had it made.

* * *

Ryu meanwhile, picked up a manga book.

"Kamen Rider Shinobi huh?"


	2. Chapter 2: New Act

**Chapter 2: New Act**

**Five years Later**

**Ivgorod, Sanctuary**

The old sage Petrovich was old enough to be a great grandfather and old enough to remember how he and his comrades had fought their way through what amounted to the whole of Sanctuary, Heaven, and Hell itself using what now could be considered "primitive" weapons. Retired from his warmongering duties, Petrovich spent his time at the monastery teaching self-defense techniques and philosophy to Ivgorod villagers and willing travelers.

Peace was an ironic blessing. As the demons and their followers were being rooted out, he realised that the hardened warriors around him never planned about what would happen after the war. The huntress from the Borderlands had unexpectedly returned home and started the Hyoudou family line of Demon Hunters whereas the Xiansai wizard started a business in the now flourishing field of "applied Magical engineering".

In Petrovich's small room in the monastery he had an anachronistic pile of items at his table. his health potions, New Tristam Brew C. 15 PA was sitting alongside this new contraption called a telephone, reverse-engineered from a device that a world traveling thief stole from someone named Bell. As he was (justifiably) old-fashioned he had trouble operating it such as the moment it rang five seconds ago.

Slowly placing the two cups to his mouth and ear, he started to answer cautiously.

"...hello?"

"Master Petrovich do I really need to send a _larger _manual to explain how to use the phone?"

It was the elder Mr. Hyoudou.

"when I was your age I was fighting in the very depths of hell"

"well when _I _was in the prime of my life I was too busy fighting _gun-wielding _demons using _crossbows_."

"Hyoudou you realise what being a demon hunter means for you."

"I'm aware. As crafty as we Sanctuary people are, the gadgets that we Demon Hunters possess and the applied magic that the mystics have can't begin to match what Earth has."

"let the wizards and sorcerers play with their arcane toys. Hyoudou tell me the real reason you're calling me. I'd be dismayed to hear that one of the Borderlands' best inventors is actually so petty."

Hyoudou paused before starting with what he wanted to say.

"Master Petrovich I believe that we reinforcements for our Earth Branch."

Narrowing his eyes, Petrovich understood what he meant.

"so the Three power have discovered our involvement in their plane?"

"we could only cover up so much. eventually someone would figure out what my group meant by 'Sanctuary'"

"the blame falls on you Demon Hunter, to work with such vile hypocrites."

"we had no choice. we needed the men. either exorcists or a demon infestation; if they established a base of operations then the demons would start rebuilding their forces on earth."

"excuses, no matter how valid, won't save you from the situation you are in. By now I guess Tyrael is already calling the Angels and Nephalem together. Hopefully young Issei and Ryu can hold out till we take action."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Warehouse, Undisclosed location in Japan**

In front of a warehouse, Rias Gremory had expected a fight with a Stray Demon only to discover two of her human Kouhai killing it with regular, magicless weapons. While she couldn't see the faces of the two intimidating hooded figures, she at least heard the names Issei and Ryu.

"Issei isn't that overkill?"

"I hate spiders."

"So you shot the human turned Demon-Spider in the chest with _fifteen _bolts?"

"Says the guy with that cannon on your hip."

"Its based on Di-End's gun!"

"Again with the Kamen Rider!"

"What about it!? I have hobbies unlike you who watches Chick Flicks with Raynare!"

Her Peerage clearly heard the two bickering and was unsure what to do.

"Rias," said Kiba scratching his blond hair, "should we talk with them?"

"I would," smirked Akeno, "I would like to know more about him wouldn't you Rias?"

"since you both have opinions," Rias said deep in thought, "shouldn't we ask for Koneko's opinion as well? Isn't that right Koneko? …Koneko?"

"Sorry for getting here first, we didn't know it was your kill."

Behind them Ryu had tied up Koneko's arms who was shocked to find out that the strength given to her by the Rook piece was incapable of breaking the rope. With his gun pointed at them, Ryu checked to make sure that his brother had established a sniping position on top of the warehouse.

"What do you want Ryu-san?"

"nothing much Rias-Senpai, just a talk."

"A talk?"

"By now the big wigs have heard about me and my … associates. Since we're neighbors I think its time to break the ice."

"is that why you have that weapon pointed at me?"

"no its assurance that Kiba doesn't stick his sword into ground like he is about to. Isn't that right Mr. Swordbirth?"

Things were about to escalate violently had Ryu not holstered his gun and cut the rope binding Koneko.

"Scary act ain't it?"

Issei responded by shooting him in the head with a blunt, electrically charged arrow. With his deed done, Issei jumped down behind Rias' group annoyed.

"Can you try not to start a war!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Day after the encounter**

**Kuoh Academy, Lunchtime**

Ryu, a kamen rider fan, was considered an otaku in Kuoh Academy. His brother Issei had acted like any other high school student, going to school, socializing, studying, gaming, etc.; he on the hand, spent free time on his Kamen Rider hobby. Being a social outcast meant that other people knew little about him and he liked it that way. That in turn made it more shocking for the students to see Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, and Rias sitting to the opposite of his favorite lunch spot, a set of benches in the courtyard now surrounded by onlookers.

With Issei returning to Sanctuary for the weekly report, Ryu had the enviable position of talking to four of most popular girls of Kuoh Academy.

Without a shred off demon or holy power and a thin build, he didn't appear threatening only weird. Yet the four could sense his presence wasn't normal. The dark aura he was emanating and the ease at which he subdued Koneko indicated that he shouldn't be taken lightly. For all the 'regular' humans the four came across, everyone till now had enhancements, sorcery, and magic equipment to accommodate for human weakness. Ryu used mundane technology and his own skill.

Tsubaki looked at him nervously, wary of the large gun hidden under the back of his shirt. Normally she wouldn't be afraid of mundane guns but from what Rias had told her, the gun was strong enough to blow off the limb of a stray demon at long distances. at such close range she didn't want to take any chances.

Rias and Sona meanwhile, were more interested than nervous about the Demon Hunter. He could make a valuable asset in their peerages but were cautious as one would expect after getting a good look at him.

Akeno was _very _interested in him. He was unique. He was mysterious He was _dangerous_. Yet he was familiar to her someway. Ryu proclaimed he was a Demon Hunter from some place called Sanctuary and that made him more interesting. Yes, for Demon to approach a Demon Hunter was dangerous. She smiled. She liked dangerous.

"So Senpais," he said clasping his hands together like a certain man named Ikari, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Everything." Rias said, "who you are, where you come from, and how you got so...dangerous."

That was the general agreement of the four girls.

Ryu narrowed his gaze.

Evil Mode was Active.

* * *

**House of Tyrael Estate, Special Domestic District 1, Heaven - Sanctuary Plane of Existence**

Tyrael didn't like the opulence of his home in heaven, alongside the Nephalem he was considered a hero and inspirational leader and with it came rewards and gifts such as this unnecessarily large house that had built on sanctuary and teleported piece by piece to heaven.

As sanctuary developed, so did Heaven. The Dewey Decimal system was incorporated to Heaven's great libraries and 'new' ideas like phones were already becoming widespread especially amongst the new generation of angels.

He bit his lip on the new angel generation part of course. They used to have few numbers because of how rare it was for the "lightsong" to happen and make angels. Then someone said if angels and demons make human children and demons can make demon children then why can't angels make angel children? A generation or two later and he was now Tyrael, member of the Angris Council, head of the House of Tyrael. When that certain someone said that he became the most (and first) eligible bachelor angel. He tried to ask the Crystal Arch for advice but it said to thank god I didn't have to do everything by itself anymore.

"Are you still angry about _that _man dad?"

Tyrael looked to see his adopted daughter Raynare wearing a school uniform.

"Not mad, I just felt that weren't ready as a people. If I had adopted you back then I wouldn't have the experience raising you properly"

"You did well Dad"

"Thank you … anyways Rayare how was school?"

Raynare shrugged.

"do my wings stand out that much?"

"Your being bullied!?" he said shocked.

"What!? No! its just … people are fascinated"

"Fascinated!? what do you mean!?"

"Its nothing-"

"Nothing?! I don't want to hear this! I'm going to talk to your teacher this instant!"

Nearly a century of change and Angels were now just like any human, they had problems. Issei walked in to see an overly paternal Tyrael arguing with Raynare. Some young angels liked her, some hated her, others _liked _her which Issei didn't like. It amused him to see his girlfriend's dad aiming his malice at someone else but him.

Finding a moment to step in, Issei had managed to calm Tyrael and Raynare down before handing him an envelope filled with paperwork. It also amused him how quickly Tyrael collapsed in despair at the sight of the week's expense reports.

* * *

**Issei's inner psyche**

"I know you are there"

**[I am]**

"for how long?"

**[since you were born, your … antics … amuse me]**

"so you are the Sacred Gear that I heard of?"

**[kukuku of a sorts]**

"why expose yourself to me now? and why do I possess you even though I am not of your world?"

**[you'll find out soon enough … **_**partner**_**]**

"I don't have much of a choice do I … Ddraig, enemy of Albion?"

**[kukuku to think my host is as much as a worthy opponent as Albion]**

* * *

**Author's Note **

**The World of Diablo and the World of Highschool DXD are 'tweaked' a bit to accommodate each other.**

**As I said, Sanctuary is developing at an increasingly accelerated rate. I wanted to justify this by the ongoing collaborations of the various organizations. Demon Hunters have gadgets and equipment clearly more advanced, demon essence derived explosives, automatic crossbows, the various mechanical traps, and the automated turret. The Wizards are known for their radical thoughts on magic so I thought that they would be the few bright enough try to apply sorcery for engineering purposes, something beyond enchantments. The combined efforts of the mages and angels led to them to discover how to create and maintain waypoints.**

**You should also need to know that there is haphazard development because of the rate of growth, the Monk Petrovich is using the earliest version of a telephone while Ryu wields a modern magnum (albeit in the shape of Kamen Rider Di-End's gun).**

**In regards to time, I have set Sanctuary to be nearly a century after Diablo 3's apocalyptic war (hence the Health Potion brew Circa 15 PA,is year 15 post-apocalypse era). Sanctuary Humanity is stronger compared to Earth Humanity in general, one of heroes from Diablo 2 or 3 could wipe out a peerage with a single attack. However, these are heroes not every monk is able to punt skyscrapers and not every necromancer can instantly raise an undead army. Issei and his brother Ryu are strong because they have trained and are always prepared as befitting Demon Hunters. They can't take a light spear to the face but they have armor that can repel it and weapons that can piece demon and holy barriers. Expect them too actually work for their goals.**

**The 'incident' involving the elder Hyoudou was covered up, the exorcists assumed that the demon hunters were just another group of monster hunting vigilantes which are probably a common occurrence in the world of Highschool DXD. As the Demon Hunters are stereotypically anti-social and secretive, the Three powers probably assumed that the Exorcists had underestimated Hyoudou's forces and screwed up. Before the truth got out, it was assumed that they were just a (admittedly dangerous) roving band of monster hunters who called their HQ Sanctuary.**


	4. Chapter 4: Resuming Hostilities

**Chapter 4: Resuming Hostilities**

**Outskirts of Kuoh Academy**

Nanoc the barbarian wasn't much of a barbarian. save for the nigh-unstoppable bouts of murderous rage and his twin, rune etched Zweihanders he could be considered jolly. He didn't assume that protecting young Ryu was going to be hard, in terms of ferocity they were equally matched so he relegated to observing him from in an adjacent alleyway off campus. He was to follow orders and he was content watching the demon hunter talk to the four girls as the pay was good and he got a chance to watch Super Sentai every week. Wearing a suit, the veteran turned bodyguard found it difficult to pay attention to his duties when he had a little wide-eyed girl staring up at him.

"Mister who are you?"

"A bodyguard"

"Who are you protecting?"

"Someone important?

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret for grownups"

The child left only to return.

"Are you a bad guy?"

"No"

"Are you a good guy?"

"I think so"

"do you fight bad guys?"

"yeah...I guess"

The girl just paused and smirked, her eyes glowing red.

"_**You know I'm a bad guy right?"**_

* * *

**Kuoh Academy Courtyard**

After hearing what Ryu had to say, they were shocked. To discover that there was a whole other plane of existence, occupied by half-angel/half-demon humans was a lot to take in. Sona,Rias, and Tsubaki had returned to the student council chambers having heard enough meanwhile Akeno was still there, albeit now to his side, slowly edging towards him.

"Akeno-Senpai"

"hm?"

"Do you mind not leaning on me?"

"ara ara afraid of a woman's touch?"

"More like uncomfortable. even though you demons are different on this side, my instincts tell me to bite."

"Oh so you're _that _way? I like that."

Akeno was a flirt, a sadist, and sometimes a masochist. She had grown more interested with him as she learned more about him. It was exciting, like it was standing next to a cage animal, her desire to tempt him sweetened by his discomfort and his violent urge to kill.

Ryu meanwhile felt his power increasing exponentially; Akeno was stressing him, stress can be interpreted as hate, hate was the most powerful emotions for demon hunters as it provided them the most fuel. Though not actually magic, this power somehow granted them abilities surpassing human limits. Right now he needed to vent it. Demon Hunters weren't exactly the stablest people, Issei had his … moments, he had 'evil mode' and if he didn't he'd pass out from emotional strain.

Then he felt it.

Nonac was in combat with a force clearly from Sanctuary, he was unsure as to what force it was but it was clearly malevolent.

His eyes glowing yellow, he smiled.

"Akeno," he said with a predatory aura, "do you mind if we talk later over a cup of tea? I got something to do."

Ryu walked away, slipping a card into his Di-End style gun. As a fan he liked how kamen rider's had compact, quick-swapping abilities; naturally he applied it to his weapons as well.

_**GUN VENT**_

That day everyone around him finally realised that he liked his hobby _too _much.

* * *

**Near Kuoh Academy**

Koneko and Kiba were returning to the Academy after having spent a good day training. The Rook and Knight had been soundly beaten by two magicless 'Demon Hunters' and were not keen to make mistakes.

a few minutes ago they had gotten off the phone with Rias and heard the shocking truth. Kiba showed visible concern but Koneko just stared blankly forward, he knew her long enough to tell that she wasn't reacting well either.

"Toujou-san," he began, "are you okay?"

"I am not okay." she said, still walking forward, "Knowing about people like him makes me feel small"

"There will always be someone stronger, at least we work to improve ourselves."

"You are concerned but not enough as I am, why is that?"

"Well think about it, he was just a kid, a human kid who trained and learned to fight without our ...gifts. You have to admire Ryu for that."

"Sanctuary's version of human is different compared to our world."

"He could say the same thing about us, the races here are far different from the ones in his world."

"Whose side are you on?"

"No ones side. Just pointing it-"

"Wait. Do you feel it?"

Kiba did and responded by readying his Sword Birth Sacred Gear. This time manifesting them as a set of concealed throwing knives. If he was to be able to catch up with his Nephalem counterparts then he would have to adapt and that meant having something quick and had range.

As they started to run toward the malevolent source of energy, Kiba flicked on of his blades to a shadow in front of him.

"a new trick?" said the voice, "I got to say its clever Mr. SwordBirth"

Holding the demonic throwing knife with two fingers was Ryu, who concealed his face with a hoodie. Taking a closer look, both Demons saw his glowing eyes and a darkened look on his face.

"If you want to fight someone from Sanctuary then get in line. I'm second."

* * *

In the not so distant alleyway Nonac grimaced as he saw that the monster disguised as a child was cut in two, his two zweihanders covered in blood from the crosscut. he had no qualms slaughtering monsters but seeing them taking the form of children was obviously unsettling.

As he was about to call it in, he noticed that two two halves had formed into two separate monsters. He was afraid of the fight ahead.

Super Sentai was starting in little less than an hour and he was here fighting a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**House of Tyrael Residence**

"Do you think its funny Issei?"

"At least I ain't him he'd skip the whole diplomacy part and try to get into the pants of Gabriel or that 'Magical Girl'"

"Can you madmen redirect your eccentricities and coarse language elsewhere?"

"You know that we in general are sensible insane."

"And I am insane enough to let you date my daughter."

"I knew her longer than you. Long enough to know that we need to keep it a secret. The Grigori would want something from her."

"I would protect my daughter Issei and you?"

Issei's change of expression and yellow eyes indicated that his Demon Hunter psyche was active.

"There is a good reason that there are fewer demon hunters than there are others"

Tyrael simply stayed quiet. Somedays Issei was a rowdy atypical young lad, the kind akin to a cheery playful pet dog; then his 'moments' reminded people that he was also a caged attack dog.

In the meantime Ddraig the crimson dragon felt his sacred gear cage slowly but surely grow. The emotional energy coming from the mentally disturbed demon Hunters was a good substitute for magic, especially the dark and negative emotions. It grew strong enough for him to detect the messenger running into the residence with haste.

The messenger was there to inform that his host's brother was being threatened by a force that the people of sanctuary had not wanted to experience again.

* * *

**Alleyway near Kuoh Academy**

Nanoc now had six things to slice up. He had fought monsters that divided themselves but he didn't understand how this _creature _could divide like a Planarian.

In this alleyway he couldn't swing his zweihanders around like he'd want to. Without much momentum he was a static target for the now seven child imposters that whittle away his vitality with small cuts.

"What's the matter Mister? you don't want to play?"

He responded by cleaving the talker in two. That particular clone didn't regenerate.

"I know you weakness Monster!" he bellowed, reinvigorated by his discovery. Yet, he wasn't able to kill another clone because the remain six decided to cut themselves in half, making twelve.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

The group of monsters smirking, they once again resumed to chipping away at him with the sharp claws they had on their little childish hands.

* * *

"I thought he could handle it, the fool." Ryu said, with Evil Mode still on, "Its time I intervene"

"You mean _we _intervene," Koneko said still emotionless as ever, "Kuoh Academy is our school"

"She's right!" added Kiba, "we aren't like yesterday!"

"Fine." replied Ryu "But if you die blame yourself. If a guy like Nanoc has trouble expect even _worse _trouble."

With that agreement Ryu brandished his Di-End style gun.

* * *

Leaning on his one sword that was planted in the ground, Nanoc had dozens of small (yet precise) cuts over his body. Each wound individually would be brushed aside by Nephalem but the weight of numbers had exhausted him. His muscles were severed and his nerve clusters punctured with pinpoint accuracy. Without a health potion he couldn't recover fast enough.

As he readied for the next exchange he noticed that the five in front of him collapsed after being decapitated by throwing blades.

"Nice shot Yuuto-San. Now Koneko-chan would you mind?"

"Its Koneko-San."

A large garbage bin slammed into three of the remaining monsters and the last four had their heads blown off by the force of the power infused gun.

Regaining his composure with a health potion and some healing magic, Nanoc stared at Ryu.

"You just had to save the day"

"You'd be fillets if we hadn't come sooner"

"My duty is to watch over you"

"And watch you did but you forget to look out for yourself. Next time get a gun."

"Suggestions?"

"Musou Saber or a WizarSwordGun would fit your style"

"I think something along the lines of a Gaburivolver"

"Musou Saber then"

"Hey I don't want stupid Kamen Rider!"

"Shut the hell up at least Kamen Rider ain't formulaic!"

Kiba looked at the two dangerous men arguing about tokusatsu. A part of him was relieved while another was afraid of what they would be like if they _didn't _have such humanizing hobbies.

"Otaku," said Koneko, "Dangerous Otaku"

* * *

**One week after the fight**

**Sanctuary-Earth Embassy, Heaven - Groundbreaking Party**

"Hyoudou…"

"Yes Petrovich?"

"Why is one of the Maou trying to tear your left arm out and one of the Archangels is trying to tear your right arm out?"

"If I knew sooner that Earth Girls liked Tall, Dark, and emotionally disturbed then I would've not come."

"That includes all your Demon Hunter 'Bachelors'"

Petrovich looked to see that the Armed guards were getting mobbed by Angels, Fallen Angels, and Demons (the earth kind).

"We're fortunate that they don't have itchy trigger figures"

The Maou known as Mahou-Shoujo Levi-Tan had come as representative of the Demons to establish diplomatic relations with Sanctuary as did the other two of the three powers. However after the Nephalem display, she had become smitten with the "dashing rogue" Demon Hunter.

"Hyoudou as a Demon Hunter would you really be interest in a childish, infernal Imp such as this woman?"

As did the Archangel Gabriel.

"Hyoudou-Tan don't opposites attract like you and me?"

"He hunts your kind Demon!"

"He hunts Sanctuary Demons booby-tan!"

"B-booby-tan!?"

Staring at two members of two of the proud races of earth, Petrovich placed his hand on his face. How much pride did he have left.

"It looks like no matter where you go, all girls want Bad Boys"

The tuxedo wearing Azazel grinned as he sipped a glass of Vintage Novgorod wine.

"Azazel leader of the fallen Angels I presume?"

"Correct. Master Petrovich of the Novgorod Monks."

"Tell me what did I do to deserve your fiendish presence."

"You sending Casanova here a detachment of Novgorod Initiates"

"So your intelligence even reaches as far as another plane of existence. congratulations. Then you must also be aware that we've had our eyes on you for a long time."

"You mean when you decided to wreck one of my little enclaves."

"If you are that intelligent and powerful as my sources claim then you should be aware that the Borderland unit was sent _only _to track down _our _brand of demons"

"And it ended up in a cell of wild exorcists dead and the first winged angel to live in Sanctuary's heaven."

"Leave our Raynare out of this."

"Thank your 1001 gods that I came here myself instead of Kokabiel. You also need to be grateful that I set all of this up."

Petrovich winced looking at the chuckling Azazel. The Black Winged man was like Hyoudou's grandmother, sinister and violent when need be and smart enough to make the universe interesting for themselves.

That was not good. What did he mean by 'setting all of this up'?

* * *

Elsewhere at the party Issei and Raynare were walking around holding hands. Everyone from Earth shocked to see that the Fallen Angel's wings were glowing with a gold sheen.

Nanoc and Ryu were with the Occult Research Club and Student Council. Rias and Akeno where in the middle of flirting with an increasingly flustered Ryu.

"Ara Ara another Hyoudou," giggled Akeno "almost as handsome as Ryu"

Raynare promptly released a small amount of energy her direction.

"Akeno-Senpai," Ryu responded, "I'm okay with you flirting with me but I don't like you going after Issei"

"Oh?" Rias replied, "Jealous are we? Would you want to make _her _jealous?"

Sparks literally flew as Ryu's emotional stress manifested the very tension in the air. "Rias-senpai," he said nervously, "exactly why the sudden fascination?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable If i were to say that you're a breath of fresh air"

"Yes"

"Then you are a breath of fresh air"

* * *

Relegated to the sidelines once again, Koneko and Kiba were going to leave if Nanoc hadn't informed them that Issei had wanted to talk with them.

At the outskirts of the party Issei had a face far older than even the battle tested teenagers would expect.

"Thanks for helping Nanoc. Living with Ryu I learned that we Demon Hunters have unfriendly 'quirks'"

"He seems decent," shrugged Kiba, "if it wasn't for his 'evil mode'"

"I have my times as well. But if I was there then we wouldn't have corpses to autopsy"

"You said that they were from Sanctuary, does that mean we can expect demons from your world invading"

"I don't know but I do know that me and Ryu will still be there, just more in touch."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dad talked to Rias-Senpai's family, starting tomorrow you're going to have three new members in your club"

"..."

"Yuuto-San, Koneko-San. Me, Ryu, and Raynare are joining."

* * *

**FYI the Gaburivolver is the gun from Super Sentai Kyoryuger; The Muou Saber is a sword with a gun handle from Kamen Rider Gaim, similarly the WizarSwordgun is Kamen Rider Wizard's magic...sword...gun...handshaker**


	6. Chapter 6: Second Schism part I

_**Short Chapter Today- I got …. obligations **_

**Anyways thanks for reading especially if you've been following since the beginning :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Second Schism Part 1**

**Gymnasium, Sanctuary-Earth Embassy **

"Sacred Gear!"

**[Boost!] **

"_Exploding Palm!_"

The impact between Petrovich's strikes and Issei's emitted a shock wave that knocked down the people surrounding the ring.

The only ones not faze were the seasoned Nephalem themselves and their counterparts from the Three Powers.

Issei's whole arm was covered by the device that carried Ddraig's spirit. What had evolved from a glove had became a gauntlet to something beyond that. By the estimates of the scientists from the Three powers, including Azazel, Issei's potential growth as a Demon Hunter was being fed directly into the Sacred Gear itself.

The 'friendly' sparring match would have killed anyone in the crossfire. this sparring match was also one that Issei had lost. The Nephalem Novgorod didn't need any rest at all while Issei was gasping for air with sweat dripping off him into a small puddle.

"I believe that is enough for today." Petrovich said, bluntly.

The assembled crowd clapped their hands as the two combatants left the ring. A tired Issei sitting on a bench.

"You need a drink?" appeared Raynare, "You look thirsty."

Still unable to breath, Issei gestured with his hand. He took the drink and was surprised to find it wasn't water but a green liquid.

"A potion?"

"Gatorade," she corrected, "a kind of drink from Earth, all the advertisements claim that the best athletes there drink it."

Issei took a small drink of gatorade before scowling at the horrid taste.

**[Issei do not drink Gatorade again]**

"Health potion," he grunted, "please…"

Raynare went to go get a health potion but one was held out in front of Issei already, held by the hand of the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Azazel-San"

"Azazel-Sama"

Instead of Azazel's usual smug expression, he had a look of cold-blooded seriousness.

"Issei I need your help."

* * *

**Outskirts of town - Earth plane**

There were a lot of reasons why Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory became attracted to the Otaku Demon Hunter. For one, Ryu was good looking behind his hoodie. The second was his shy and uncomfortable 'nice guy' personality and how he changed between that and his _tantalizing _'evil mode'. It was the contrasts that drew her in. Just a day ago when in sparring practice he was nervous and apologetic when he had to spar with her and Akeno; after some teasing his eyes glowed yellow and Ryu went wild. His passionate and bestial vigor made him unique in their eyes.

Her new Kouhai's father was right. Some girls did like Tall, Dark, and Emotionally disturbed.

As there wasn't much left to do at the moment, they had spent time training due to Ryu's timid suggestion. Today was no exception.

Kiba took notes off of Demon Hunter's and had adapted his Sacred Gear Sword Birth to create weapons beyond swords. Axes, Knives, Spears it all required Kiba to 'lie' to his sacred as to what the shape and size of the "sword's" blade and handle where.

Koneko was also there to gleam off the hand-to-hand techniques that Petrovich had taught Ryu.

"now um hold your hand out like this Koneko-chan and well uh…"

"You mean like thi-"

The blast of holy energy emitting from her palm caused her to wince at the pain.

"Koneko-chan are you okay!? let me see your hand!'

"Its fine."

"No its not. Here let me"

The new Pawn Devil casted a small yet efficient heal spell on her. His reincarnation wasn't life changing, the same process that cleaned Raynare's wings could be used to take Brave Saint cards and Evil Pieces in and out of people.

"I'm sorry, very very sorry Koneko-chan"

"Its okay."

A small blush appear on the emotionless little cat girl. Ryu became flustered, too flustered for Rias.

"Koneko is fine Ryu-kun."

"W-whatever you say Rias-WATCHOUT!"

Ryu grabbed the light spear aimed at the president's head, eyes glowing yellow with pain and rage. His alter-ego took over.

"YOU ASSHOLE COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!"

laughter came from all around them as a group of fallen angels and former church soldiers surrounded them.

The apparent leader was a tall dark haired women smirking with sinister intent.

"So," said Kalwarner, "This is the group thats friends with that whore Raynare..."


End file.
